His Master, The Beilever Ch1
by AnnieSike
Summary: When Elizabeth gets a contract with a new demon called Medusa, Her relationship between her Fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive gets heated. Alois gets invited to the Midford manor and A relationship between Medusa and Sebastian arises.


Chapter 1:

Lizzie was in a coma on a bed. She was in a place that Ciel was long ago that she didn't want to go. The same place where he made a contract with his Butler. Lizzie turned around surprisingly only to see a snake on her bed. Shocked, she turn around and said, "Its just an illusion." "No I'm not!" The snake said, "You should thank me I got you out of your comma."

"What are you?" Lizzie said. "Ok, um I don't how to put this lightly, i'm a demon. You seem like you needed my help." Lizzie looked at the snake weirdly. "Ok, what do you want from me?" "I want your soul but I will take it when you're old and ready to die. But i'll help you to get out of here. Don't you wanna ever see Ciel again? I know everything about him last time his butler/demon was here" Lizzie cried. She had always loved Ceil and couldn't bare to see him have somebody else as a bride. "Ok! I'll make the deal with you!" The snake laughed and gave Lizzie a mark on her breast and her breast grew big. The snake formed into a women that looked like a maid "So mistress what is my name?" said the women. "Mistress?" Lizzie said. "Oops I forgot i'm going to be your maid and serve you until the end."

Lizzie thought about it and said, "Your name shall be Medusa..." At that moment the door opened and the criminals realized Lizzie was awake. "Medusa please save me!" Within 5 minutes Medusa made the men unconscious, dressed up Lizzie and escaped back to her house. When they got there, the house was alright but her parents were dead. Lizzie saw the tombstone and cried. "Now I know how Ciel felt! I want revenge!" "Calm down me Lady! Its time for you to sleep you're going to see your fiance soon." said Medusa. "Fine i'll go to sleep" said Lizzie with tears dripping down her face. She went inside the house. All her maid servants welcomed her back Then at the living room she saw an amazing sight. She saw Ciel and his servants. "Welcome home Elizabeth." Immediately Lizzie went and Jumped on Ciel and cried. "Oh Ciel I thought I would never see you again!" "Lizzie! Your breast are in my face!" Ciel said embarrassed. "Sorry" Lizzie Giggled. Lizzies Grandpa was also there. "So you're not going to hug your own Grandfather huh"? Said her Grandfather. Lizzie went and hugged him. "Great to have you back, speaking of which, theres another guest Joining you today."

"Oh and who is this person?" Said Lizzie. "He is Earl Alois Trancy." The door opened and In came Alois Trancy. He was an enemy to Ciel Phantomhive. Lizzie sat down next to Ciel, then Ciel pulled her towards his shoulder. "Hello everyone! Oh and Hello Ciel!" Both Sebastian and Claude stared hard at each other. Medusa stared back at both of them. Alois walked up to Lizzie and Kissed her hand. "Welcome home Lady Elizabeth." Alois said with a smirk. "Again, Welcome home Elizabeth. As my fiancé and future bride." Then Ciel grabbed Lizzie and Kissed her on the Lips. "Oh wow Ciel, I didn't know Lady Elizabeth was your Fiancé." said Alois surprised. "You don't know a lot of things, but Elizabeth was my fiancé since birth. I wouldn't let go of her for nothing." Said Ciel staring at Alois. "I forgot to tell you guys we will be having a Carnival style Masquerade ball tomorrow in honor of Lizzies return." Medusa said. "Mistress time for you to go to sleep" "But I don't wanna go to sleep!" Lizzie said. "Wait can I kiss Ciel goodnight." "Ok Mistress, go ahead." Said Medusa annoyed. "Goodnight Ciel." "Goodnight Elizabeth." Both of them Kissed and Lizzie walked away. The other female servants showed Ciel and Alois to their rooms.

Ciel got dressed for bed with Sebastian's help and got tucked in. "Master I think there is something strange about Elizabeth's Head Maid Servant. I sensed it when she came in." Sebastian said. "How strange?" "Well I'm thinking she's a demon servant, like me." Ciel looked at Sebastian confused. "Why would she be a demon if I didn't even see the demon mark on her hand?" said Ciel. "That mark could be anywhere... mostly anywhere on females. I'll go talk to her, i'll be back in an hour or two. Maybe I can make a deal with her considering having to deal with Alois and Claude. I'll be back." Ciel started to read one of the books about ancient egypt. Then a door opened and Ciel grabbed his knife for Safety. It was Lizzie dressed in a Silk robe. "Hi Ciel, are you alone?" "Yes and I would like to stay alone but i'm bored you can talk to me. I'm reading this book on ancient egypt." Ciel said. "Umm Ciel I'm scared that some assassin's might get me…" said Lizzie. " I don't think they will, I think its time for you to go to bed." said Ciel. "Bed? What bed? Once they find out i'm in my mansion, they will Kill me. There's only one bed i'll be safe in, and thats yours." Lizzie said. Then Lizzie took off her robe and went on top of Ciel. "Are you nervous?" said Ciel. "I not nervous about anything…" said Lizzie said. "What happened to the sweet little girl I saw?" "She gone… but I am yours for one night only." said Lizzie. Then the two embraced each other as though they were already married.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Medusa laid down after they slept with each other. "Man that was good. Where did you learn all that?" said Sebastian. "I was a maid in Cleopatra's palace, I saw her do a lot of things with the men she had an affair with." said Medusa "Oh what an odd time to live in. I never knew maids also could be seductive." "What is your request you wanted to ask?" said Medusa. "Well me and Ciel have this Problem. You know that Earl Trancy?" "Yes..." "Well, he has been wanting Ciel's soul. They are mortal enemies I don't know why they are. I have no clue what's in that Boy's head." said Sebastian. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" said Medusa. " I want you to team up with me in both our masters safety." said Sebastian as he lighted a Cigar. "Ok we will work for you. I'll ask my Mistress." said Medusa with a smile. Sebastian put his clothes back on. "Goodnight Medusa, I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight to you too Sebastian." Medusa said waving a kiss.


End file.
